Board Reunion
by Dulin
Summary: Quatre has work waiting for him but Dorothy doesn't care. Dx4, BDSM of a kind. Christmas present for Cozz


Title: Board Reunion

Author: Dùlin

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer : No they're still not mine. No I'm still not getting money for writing this. The unfairness of it all, I'm telling ya !

Warnings: BDSM of a kind (Cozz knows what I mean), angst

Pairings : Dx4

Author's note : (late) Christmas present for Cozz …Merry Christmas with loads of catfish, honey.

**O.O.O.O**

"I don't have time for this, Dorothy !"

Quatre Raberba Winner had come into work this morning expecting a fierce battle with his stock-holders about the necessity of launching a new campaign of space exploration due to the impending closure of two of Winner Enterprises' most important ore-mining satellites. A few of them had argued that it would be safer to go back to Earth and try to exploit those so-called new oilfields that every one was talking about. Quatre had read the latest scientific reports on the subject. Unless all of the geologists from both Earth and the colonies were certifiable, there was not a drop of oil left to exploit in Earth's subsoil. Some others had wanted to do borings on Mars. Which would have been fine except for the fact that oil had yet to be found on Mars and that Winner Enterprises' business there was in water purification and living accommodations.

Quatre often wondered if he was the only one with a brain functioning to its full capacity in his board room.

What he had not been expecting, however, was to end up sitting in his chair, in his office, with his hands bound behind his back with a blue silk tie. The very tie that he had been wearing this morning as he had left home. He was still wearing it when his wife had come in unannounced. Five minutes later, he was not wearing it anymore, and he was also five minutes late for his board reunion.

He struggled against his bonds. He usually could get rid of a pair of handcuffs easily enough, even if not as fast as Duo. Dorothy had made sure not to cut off the blood flow in his hands, but the silk tie was biting in his flesh every time he made a movement. He could have ignored the pain and ripped the thing. He should have ignored the pain. But for some reason he couldn't.

"They will be waiting for me !"

"They are your subordinates," Dorothy said from where she was sitting on his desk. "They are _supposed_ to wait for you."

She wasn't looking at him, but staring at something a bit above his right shoulder. Quatre hated it when she didn't look at him like that. When she talked to him like he was a wall or a piece of furniture. It made something in his stomach coil, a dread as cold as a snake rearing its ugly head and tearing his insides with poisonous fangs. '_Look at me, damn it ! I'm right here ! I want you to look at me ! I want you to see me ! I need …_' He wanted to scream it out loud but he couldn't, the words blocked in his throat before he could utter them. He just sat there, biting his lips, looking at her not looking at him.

Her hands flipped through the papers on his desk. Then, she got up and walked to the window, her strange eyes still staring at something only she could saw.

"You need to relax, dear," she said, a hand pressed on the glass panel. "Anymore of this, and I will have to physically attack your board members to be sure to have my husband home at a reasonable hour at night. I barely got to see you in the last two weeks. I miss you."

She had always been blunt and straight to the point with him. She never used flowery and evasive words, just served him her raw feelings on a silver tray and waited until he found something to do with them. With time, he had learnt not to mistake it with brutality. She simply had no other way to tell him that she trusted him. No other way but to burn her own skin and see what would happen next.

Quatre often wondered how they had managed to last this long. Any other couple in their situation would have broken up and filed for divorce in less than two weeks.

But then, many people wondered just why they had gotten married in the first place.

Quatre gave a start when her hands suddenly slammed down on his shoulders, fingers pressing hard on knotted muscles, making the pain burst behind his eyes. It had been threatening to do so for hours, days maybe, but a single touch from her was all it took.

She moved up his neck slowly, threading her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp and his temples. He felt like his skull was going to explode. He was almost sure that he was shivering from head to toe, and he could feel cold sweat running down his back.

The tears surprised him, and he blinked several times when they stung his eyes. He wasn't sure that the voice uttering a pitiful sob was his, but as soon as it escaped his mouth, she was in front of him, holding his face in her hands that could destroy him so easily, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs and cooing in a reassuring voice.

"Shh … don't cry … I am here, I am with you …"

She was looking at him now, deep into his eyes. She came closer, closer, and licked his tears. But he couldn't stop crying.

"D-Dorothy … I …"

"I know … I am right here … There is no need to cry, dear … I want you to look at me again, the way you always do … Like you are going to tear my throat open with your teeth and bathe in my blood if I turn my back on you … Like you are a beast, wild, savage … and mine …"

She sat down on his lap, very slowly, and he buried his face in her shoulder, muffling his sobs against her skin while she petted his hair and ran her hands up and down his back. He didn't know when she unbound his wrists, but when she did, he clung to her, closing his eyes as hard as he could, feeling nothing but her, her warmth, her hands on him, threatening him, breaking him into a thousand pieces until all that was left was him, alone and naked under her eyes.

She had always had an advantage on him. When she wanted something, she took it. She had wanted him, she had taken him. Resistance of any kind would have been futile. He had been hers before he had been aware of it. She had made sure of that.

He didn't look at the clock when he finally calmed down. She wouldn't have liked it. She needed his full attention on herself. When she got into one of those moods, it was because he had done something to make her feel insecure. Something that had unbalanced her enough that she needed to reassure herself, to make sure that he was still there.

She was looking at him now, as she knotted his tie and smoothed it until it bore no trace of what had happened. She was looking a him as she helped him stand up, as they both leant on each other for a moment, their legs unsteady. And he was looking back.

"I have work waiting for me," he whispered after a while.

"I know," she answered with a smile. "I want you home at eight tonight. Not a second later, or I might do something that I may or may not regret afterwards."

"I will be there."

The next day, Winner Enterprises announced a new campaign of space exploration to find new ore satellites.

OWARI


End file.
